Hunters, photographers and other wildlife enthusiasts attract animals, especially deer, using processed animal urine. The urine naturally has aromatic characteristics or scent which includes pheromones that attract the animal. The urine is processed to remove impurities found in the urine due to the current methods of urine collection. The processed urine is usually from the species of animal which is desired to be attracted. For example, processed deer urine is used by hunters to attract deer during the hunting season of deer. The example of deer urine will be used throughout this specification as it is the predominant animal lure on the market.
The processed deer urine is sold in a bottled liquid form. A major problem with this type of lure is that it has a short shelf life due to degradation of the urine. Mammal urine degrades quickly because it has a high nitrogen content. The high nitrogen content is present because mammals excrete the unused nitrogen from proteins contained in their food through urea. The urea makes up approximately two to five percent (2-5%) of the urine content. After the urine is excreted by mammals, the easily released nitrogen from the urine combines with hydrogen in the urine to form ammonia. The odor from the ammonia masks the pheromones and other scent qualities of the urine which are used to lure the deer, thereby defeating the purpose of the lure. Once the urine is excreted, the production of ammonia begins and as the urine ages, the strength of the ammonia odor increases. Therefore, as the bottled urine sits on the shelf, the nitrogen is continually combining with hydrogen from the urine to form ammonia.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and means to reduce and remove the ammonia produced during the processing of animal urine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and means to halt or at least limit the production of ammonia in stored processed urine until it is used for its intended purpose as an animal lure.
It is also an object of the present invention to remove the smell of ammonia from urine based scents that have not been processed according to the present invention.